A True, True Friend
A True, True Friend is a song from the Season 3 finale, Magical Mystery Cure. Its lyrics were written by M.A. Larson. The song was leaked during the week leading up to the episode's airing on February 11, 2013. Lyrics :Twilight Sparkle: It worked, it worked! Oh, I'm so happy you're back to normal! Now we need your help! :Sparkle ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need. ::A friend will be there to help them see. :and Fluttershy ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light that shines from a true, true friend. :Rainbow Dash: Um, hello! Friend trapped inside, remember? :Sparkle ::Rarity needs your help ::She's trying hard doing what she can. :Fluttershy: ::Would you try, just give it a chance. ::You might find that you'll start to understand. :and Fluttershy ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need. ::A friend will be there to help you see. ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light that shines from a true, true friend. :Rainbow Dash: Uh, what just happened? :Twilight Sparkle: There's no time to explain, but we need your help. Applejack's trying to make dresses! :Rainbow Dash: Say no more! :Dash ::Applejack needs your help. She's trying hard doing what she can. ::Would you try, just give it a chance. ::You might find that you'll start to understand. :Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need. ::A friend will be there to help them see. ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light that shines from a true, true friend. :Rarity: gasps Oh my, what a terrible dream I had. Or, maybe I'm still having it. :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, Pinkie Pie is about to lose the apple farm. We need Applejack's help! :Rarity: Lose the apple farm? Well we can't let that happen, now can we? :Rarity ::Pinkie Pie is in trouble. ::We need to get there by her side. ::We can try to do what we can now. ::For together we can be her guide. :Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need. ::A friend will be there to help them see. ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light that shines from a true, true friend. up :Applejack: Yee-haw! Now that's more like it, what's next? :Twilight Sparkle: The townspeople are furious, we need the old Pinkie Pie back. :Applejack: I'm on it, I know just the thing. :Applejack ::The townspeople need you, they've been sad for a while. ::They march around, faces frown and never seem to smile. ::And if you feel like helping, we'd appreciate a lot! ::If you get up there and spread some cheer from here to Canterlot! :Pinkie Pie: Come on ponies, I wanna see you smile! :Crowd: Pinkie! :and chorus ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need. ::A friend will be there to help them see. ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light (to see the light) that shines (that shines) from a true, true friend! Category:Season 3 songs